A Brazilian and Japanese Hook up
by xDem3y3zx
Summary: Wow this is an odd one...Cut me some slack... I haven't done one of these fanfics in a long time. But this is a Jinchristie fic..Their grandfathers hate each other. will this love happen?
1. Running away

**A Brazilian and Japanese Hook up**

Hey its been a long time since i eva did a story... So I decided to write

one. No offence but im tired of the Ling/jin ficz... What about Jin and Christie?

Well here we go.

Christie was outdoors by the fountain, dancing in the sunset. Not just any dancing but

break dancing. She was spinning on her head and all of that good stuff.

Christie thought now that the Tournament was over, why dont she go with

dancing. Eddy came outside to find out what she was doing. But he didn't

ask he just joined in cause he eventually found out on his own.

"Um Hi Eddy! Whats up?"

"Nothin' I'm just feeling yo moves"

"Awww theses ain't nothin" she stopped dancing and wiped the sweat off her

face with her towel.

"Awww stop it! You know you got skills."

"Yeah! you know it! ALL I gotta do is get out of Brazil"

"Hey... You dont have to leave brazil! What the hell you thinkin?"

Eddy said as he stopped dancing. He gave her a scowl.

"Grrr Eddy you just dont get it. I am not a little girl anymore. I'm 19

No one can change my mind about what i want to do." She threw the damp

towel on her shoulder and walked off.

Eddy's scowl turned into a lost look in his eyes." What did I say?"

Christie went to her room and thew herself on the bed. She thought really thoroughly

about what she said.Her grandfather interfears in life too much. She cant date anyone out of her race. He wants her to be with one guy but she hates him. Now she **_knows _**her grandfather wont let her out of her country. She just knows it. _Why me? Why why why? They treat me as if im only 13. I'm 19. I'm grown. I can come and go as I please! They just wont accept that. Well its a bout time that I run away. Some place far from here. I have the money. I just need a way to sneak out with out them realizing I'm not here. Not at home. NOT IN THIS DAMN COUNTRY. _As it got darker outside, She packed somethings and went on her way thru the window.

As for Jin...

Jin was already in the country of Brazil. He was forbidden to go there by his grandfather, Wang. Wang hates Brazil. Wang and Christie's grandfather know each other. They had a little history back in the days. Can't get too detailed into that. Well Jin is in Brazil. H E IS REALLY LOSZT!_ Ohhhh shit shit shit! Why did I come to this country alone?_ He thought as he walked along the moonlit streets. He seen people selling fruits, rare items, and all sorts of stuff. _Wow people sell stuff in the night? Don't they know they'll get robbed?_ He stopped in his tracks. His eyes open widley and his mouth hung open. He seen Christie in her red and black halter top, it stopped to the middle of her stomache. She wore some black low rider jeans folded up to her ankles. And she wore some low-top red and black pumas. They matched her outfit really well. She was sitting on the bench by the bus stop. She was hung over crying her eyes out into her arms

"Excuse me miss, are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah. Sure. sniffles"

"No your not...Somethings up."

"Why are you concerned? I don't know you."

"I'm Jin... Now you know me. So tell me what is going on with you."

"Well since we are givin names, mine is Christie."

He sat next to her and patted her on her back lightly.

She finally lift up and wiped her eyes. She turned to Jin and looked him in his eye with her dried eyes. They widen.

"Your one of them! YOUR ONE OF THEM!"

She jumped off the bench. And she picked up her purse and bag of belongings.

"Wait! One of what? What are you talking about?"

"My grandfather told me about you people. He said you people cause trouble! Im sorry Jin but I'm Out."

Christie ran off like an idiot. Jin followed her. She ran by the moonlit beach where her summer home is.

"Why are you following me are you trying to take me to your country to burn me? Or better yet eat me?"

"Hey. Whats up with you? We aren't like that. I don't know what your grandfather is talking about."

Soon as christie got on the wooden stairs of her summer house she dropped her bags and sat down. Jin stood in front of her. He looked into her eyes,deeply.

"We dont do that. I know ima perfect stranger. But that is my word. Japan isn't like that."

" Oh yea well um... What about Wang? My grandfather has a big scar on his stomache from him. He said he is dangerous along with the rest of japan."

Jin shook his head. Then he smiled and looked back into her eyes.

"Let me guess. Your grandfather is Monterio?

" Yes. Thats him. How did you know?"

"Cause, Wang is mines. He doesn't even want me here"

He sat down next to Christie. He gazed at the beach.

LOL wow what a nice way to end a story. But hey there is a chapter two. What you think will happen? I know it sucked tho cuz its been along time since i wrote a fanfic.


	2. First site love

**A Brazilian and Japanese Hook up**

**Note I don't own any of the tekken characters. Please R&R I know I ain't the best write but I was bored.**

Here is chapter 2...It wont be as crappy as the first but hey Maybe you guys will like it!

Christie stands up and steps off of the stairs. She slowly turns around and looks at jin. She looked very lost. Jin looked down and started to chuckle softly. Then he looks back up.

"Um jin...Why are you here? You should get back so his men don't come looking for you.Shit I gotta leave too."

" I can take his men out, no doubt. But why are you leaving such a beautiful place?"

Christie starts to pace as she puts her hand on her head. She starts to sweat along with it.

" You don't understand what I a going through. I mean, my grandfather wont let me do anything but train. For what? I don't want to fight anymore I want to start a dance career." The she stops and she hold her head down. The she whispered, "Just not in Brazil."

Jin gets up and he walks up to her. He stood close to her. He took his hand and placed it on her cheek. Christie looked up at him with her glossy eyes. She pulls his hand off of her face. She takes one step back and she just keeps staring at him.

" Whats's wrong?"

" I'll tell you whats wrong. Your acting as if everythng is cool and shit! I DON'T KNOW YOU! And therefore ! DON'T TRUST YOU. " she paused. Then she took a deep breath.

"Wow chick. You dont have it as bad as I do. My grandfather tried to run my life. Look at me. Im 21 years old. TWENTY-ONE YEARS OLD. They want me to marry in my race. They chose my girlfriend, they train me day and night, its just what ever. Man o man... thats why i had to leave japan."

She put her hand over her mouth. " I feel your pain." Jin turns away from her and he goes back to gazing at the beach. " Leave with me." Christie says while turning him around. He looked at her shocked." We can go to the United States and see whats there. Its the best place to find jobs and ish. I'm cut out for dancing and your cut out for...um...buisness." Jin contiues to look at her. "And after we get there..." she pauses for a moment." Then we can go our separate ways. Your the perfect friend because you understand..." Jin pulls her close to him. He stares deeply in her eyes. " Friends? I think this is love at first site... we i first saw you I knew you were different" Christie gives him the 'what the hell' look." Uhhhh ok? So I guess this is like a little romeo and juliet story huh?" Jin smiles at her." I guess so."

Christie giggles and looks in his eyes. She had some thoughts. _He's like noone I've ever met. My grandfather will never aprove of our love. Even tho this is the first time I seen this man, I think I really like him. I'm beating around the bush, I don't like him...I love him. We have to leave Brazil. _ Chrisitie puts her arms around his neck. And she gave him a peck on the lips.

" Wow just a peck..?" Jin says as he puts his arms around her hips. " What about this?" Jin dives in to her lips with his. He tasted the sweet taste of cotton candy on her lips. It was one of those sweet passonate kisses like you see in the movies. Then Christie pulls away. " No...we have to get out of her before..." She pause as she heard a voice. " They didn't notice that they've been out all night. It was the crack of dawn. And her grandfather comes out on the beach for morning walks. " Christie Montiero? Is that you out here.?" . Even though her grandfather was far away he knew it was her. She quickly pulls her arms from around his neck and she pushes Jin hands from her waste. .

" Oh my god... We are in big trouble. Jin just walk away. I don't want you to get caught up in this."

" No Christie, I'm not going anywhere. We belong together and no one can stop this." Her grandfather stops like 5 feet from them. His eyes widen."What the hell is going on? Why are you with one of them? Didn't I tell you about these people." he grabs her arm and Jin grabs her other arm. " What about my people? What is wrong with your granddaughter seeing me?" Jin lets go. " Your people are WRONG. Ya'll don't Deserve to live." he lets go of christie's arm and steps closer to Jin. " Well sorry but OUR people arent the way you say they are. You are talking out your ass..." Christie jumps in the middle and pushes them apart.

"Enough is Enough! Grandpa Listen! I am going to america with jin whether you forbid it or not" she steps up to her grandfather.

" Im grown. If I make mistakes...let me make them."

"Young lady you will not leave Brazil. You belong here."

"Yea well not for long. I hate here. "

She grabs Jin's hand and walks off just taking her purse and leaving her belongings behind.

" Japan...you will pay."


	3. He ran off

_**Authors Note Heyyy After this chapter Im gonna have to take a break frum this cuz my computer is messed up and my sister won't let me use hers sooo I have to sneak on...But i have to keep u people happy right? Its only fair u guyz gave me great reviews and Ive been wanting to update but its really hard. Well anyways this chapter is going to be kinda short cuz I don't have that much time. O Yeah I brought in one of my own characters, Nole'**_

They reached the airport at approx. 7 am...On the dot. " Looks like this is it... I'm finally leaving Brazil."

Christie looks over at Jin and holds his arm tightly. " Christy there is something I have to tell you. We have to go

to Japan first. This is where the plane goes to." Jin looks at her. She slowly removes her arms from around his.

" What? I can't go Jin. Your people are going to hate me. They're going to know that I am Brazilian." " Trust me

Christie they are not going to pay any...wait...you are going to get alot of attention because your Beautiful. Thats the only

attention you'll get...they wont hate you." he says as he softly pecked her on her lips. She hugs him and then looks him in the

eye. " We got 10 minutes until take off. I'm going to get me a mocha really quickly." she runs to the mocha machine. Jin watches

her and he thinks to himself. _She is perfect...I love her...We will never be separated._

" Hey, are you Jin?" says a mysterious man standing right beside him. Jin scratches his spikey hair and looks at the wierd man.

"Who are you? And how the hell do you know my name?" " Just follow me..." " But what about..." " Just follow me, you will see her

later." Jin follows the man leaving christie at the airport. She looks around and Jin was no where to be found.

" He must be on the plane already."

She boards the plane and she doesn't see him. The plane takes off in a minute so she has no way of getting off.

" Ma'm please take your seat."

"Whatever." She takes a seat next to a very attractive looking lady. Then she sighs and takes a sip of her mocha.

" Hi! How are you? Go to japan Often?" The average looking lady says. Christie turns and makes eye contact. This lady would

look really attractive if she wears make up. She wasn't too skinny. You could tell she works out. She had a really dark tan with

Jet black long curly hair with a mole by her mouth.

" I'm okay I guess, I never been and i really wasn't suppose to go." She turns away and sips more of her mocha.

_How could he do this to me? Did he meet some other girl and took off with her? I will never trust first site lovez again._ She took

Her mind off of Jin and then she makes conversation with the lady next to her.

" My name is Christie and whats yours?"

"Nole'...its french..."

" Why weren't you suppose to go to Japan?"

" Long story"

" We got 5 hours...just tell me."

" O well here it goes.. I'm telling a perfect stranger a personal story...It wouldn't hurt..Been through worse. Well I ran away with a

guy I thought I loved. Then as soon as we got here he runs off and I thought he was on the plane. then here I am on the plane With

no Jin."

" Wow...thats reallyyyy" nole' pauses

" Stupid?" the two girls giggled.

"Your like the friend I never had" Nole' says as she looks at her. Christie nods and smiles. As the hours went they kept talking. The plane lands and as soo as Christie and Nole' gets off, christie recieve a phone call on her cell phone that was trapped away in her purse. She gets it out her purse.

"Hello this christie speaking."

" Christy, I'm sorry..."

"JIN? How dare you leave me at the airport. Where the fuck are you? Wait it don't even matter cause this was a fling anyways... it was fake."

"Christie wait... i am still in brazil...stuck in some place...They said something about you.."

"Hmmm like what you story teller?"

That mystrious man takes the phone from jin's ear and rambled.

" You are now Trapped in tokyo...My men will come to get you shortly...and they will make sure that you

will get caught and killed." The phone clicks off...and Christie drops the phone.

" Whats wrong?" Nole' Asks

"I'm in trouble... I need to find a way out of here"

_**How was this one? Who is this mysterious man? Was that lady in on it? You will find out in chapter 4... And I will try to get it done by the end of this week!**_

_**xDem3y3zx**_

_**TekkenLover I am makin your wishes come true! I will try to updated every week. And Im glad you love my story**_

_**CelestialGeisha Well I made him ooc for a reason...LOL But anyways thats for that review**_

_**piggy1103 I am typing more n more It will be better if my computer was fixed.**_

_**ToFukOn LOL I updated as quickly as i can!**_

_**Thankz for the reviewz people :)**_


End file.
